


Hot Shoes & Wet Matches

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: Human romance is grand but what really happened after Satan’s Disappointment





	Hot Shoes & Wet Matches

Even after they became their own side the Angel and Demon didn’t become a couple, at least not more than they already had been in a lot of ways. 

Always dinner together, lock undefended from the snaps and strides of the other, a softness together. Periodically they held hands or tucked into each other on a train or couch. 

Years after Adam saved the world he stopped by for a visit. Crowley met Zira and Adam at the bookstore and during a beautiful dinner at the back of the store Adam looked back and forth between the two beings who hadn’t aged a day (or gained a pound) since he first met them. 

“I know that you two are old fashioned” Crowley gasped and Zira beamed, “but you don’t need to pretend around me. It is cute that Crowley comes over like he didn’t leave right before I got here. It’s the modern day, you don’t need to hide that you’re a couple.”

The Angel and Demon looked at each other with some surprise, then looked back to Adam. Crowley spoke first, “Adam, two people as old as we are can be friends without being lovers.” He said it with such earnestness that it was Adam’s turn to be confused. 

“Zira and I have know each other since the beginning, just try to imagine Them in the year 8000, it is impossible, but Zira and I have already done at least that much. Being a human in love is a wonderful thing, I imagine all the better when it is as deep and trust filled as my friendship with Zira. But, for us, we haven’t found anything yet that improves on what we already are.”

Adam didn’t believe him completely but the subject was clearly closed. The evening passed enjoyably, everyone got nice and toasted and then sobered up to leave. 

At brunch the next day Zira and Crowley reminisced about the evening. If they were going to tell anyone they had considered being a romantic couple in the human sense, it would be Adam and Antethma but it still was too embarrassing to talk about. 

In the weeks after Satan’s Disappointment they had acted on their curiosity together. They had both had human lovers in all possible combinations but now they wanted each other. 

Crowley tasted like a soggy matchstick- sulphur, old smoke, and unnecessarily mossy. Quite a contrast to his general aroma of whiskey and boyfriend candle. 

Zira, who smelled like tea, vanilla, and old leather tasted like hot shoes and turpentine. 

And that was when they kissed. When they tried mouth to anything it was like playing the terrible jelly bean game but ALL the jellybeans are bad. After a bit of laughter and experimenting they realized that was just the way it worked. Or. Didn’t. 

So, they have found the balance and some cuddling works and words and acts of affection are always welcome but ... the couple they always have been will just have to do.


End file.
